Queen's Blade: Path of the Wandering Spirits
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: A Soul Reaper, transported to the world of Queen's Blade, is now stuck in that world. From there he meets up with a beautiful woman from the Vance Capital. With some allies assisting them and enemies stopping them, Seishin and Leina team up to travel to Gynos and assist in her quest to win the Queen's Blade Tournament and for Seishin to return home. (Bleach OC/Queen's Blade/Harem)
1. Chapter 1: The Day I Became A Girl

**(I don't own all of Bleach or Queen's Blade, only my character)**

_**Queen's Blade: Path of the Wandering Spirits**_

**Chapter 1: The Day I Became a Girl**

**(Playing Naruto's Daily Life from the Naruto OSTs)**

Today was like all other days: quiet and calm as Seishin was coming back home Shibuya from Akihabara after his trip from the Soul Society. As he was about to settle in, he felt strong spiritual pressure nearby.

"Aw, man..." Seishin whined while he brushed the side of his hair. "Just when I'm enjoying my time from the Soul Society, things interfere. Now I know how Ichigo feels."

Seishin then heard his cell phone ring. When he picked it up to see who is was, it turned out to be Rukia who was calling him.

"Hello?" Seishin said as he answered his phone.

"Seishin, we have some hollows near the Shopping District." Rukia said as she just arrived; standing on top of the telephone pole near the Shopping District. "Any chance you could come and help me out?"

"Oy, vey..." Seishin sighed. "Do I have to? I just got back from the Soul Society just a day ago, Rukia and I'm still a little tired!"

"Hey! Don't you dare act like Ichigo, Seishin!" Rukia yelled. "It's your duty to help defend the town from Hollows. There's no time for slacking off!"

"What about Ichigo?" Seishin asked. "Where is he?"

"He's busy in Karakura Town." Rukia answered. "A hollow emergency 's happening down there. You're the only one closest in the area."

"Aw, man... Fine, I'll come." Seishin said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"OK, but you better hurry." Rukia replied. There are alot of people down there."

"On it." Seishin agreed as he hung the phone up. He sighed as he took his combat pass out of his coat pocket and ran out the house. While running he held his combat pass tightly and a blue aura began seeping out of it, turning his clothes into his traditional shihakushō. He immediately used flashstep and fled as quickly as he can.

**(Song ended)**

Meanwhile Rukia; who immediately rushed to the scene, had slain hollows one at a time with her swift swordplay. At the same time she helped out with several groups of people to escape.

"Hurry everyone," Rukia cried, "get out of here quickly while you still can!"

"Rukia, I'm here!" Seishin cried as he appeared beside her.

"Right on time, Seishin." Rukia smirked.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Let's just get this done, so I can relax back at home."

"Ok, then... Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said as she immediately charged at the wave of hollows on her left. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She unleashed a large wave of ice towards them, freezing them on impact and shattering them afterwards.

**(Playing Linkin Park's A Light That Never Comes - Extended and remixed by Dylan Yadav)**

_"Yep, that's Rukia for ya..." _Seishin thought as he turned to his right and looked at the wave of hollows charging at him. He drew his zanpaktou as he prepares to awaken it. "Now Erupt... Reddnouva!"

Seishin's zanpaktou have enveloped into flames and turned from a normal katana into a large khyber blade. The tsuba of the sword has four large dragon wings for prongs, a flame shaped hilt, a dragon's mark swirled around the crimson blade with the silver edge. He then used his Sen Sanzu to eradicate the hollows before him. He then saw another hollow advancing towards the scared young woman in her early twenties; cornering her. Seishin charged at the hollow and immediately sliced it in half.

"H-Huh...?" The young woman looked at the red haired shinigami as he held out his hand. She was a long blonde woman with cerulean blue eyes while wearing a black tanktop with a jean vest over it. She also has on blue skinny jeans with white sneakers.

"Are you ok, miss." Seishin asked. "I hope that creature didn't harm you or anything."

"I'm ok now..." She said. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." He replied as he smiled calmly. "Get to safety, I'll tackle this mess."

She watched as Seishin charged back into battle and was amazed at the way he slayed each hollow with ease. One by one, the hollows fall like falling trees by the hands of the red haired shinigami. Rukia stopped as she watched Seishin fight off the remains of the hollows until every single one of them were gone. Seishin then landed on the ground near a food court. Rukia then appeared behind him.

**(Song ended)**

"You did a good job Seishin." Rukia said. "Good news is that no one was harmed from the hollows."

"Yokatta..." Seishin sighed. "That's good to hear. Sorry about how I acted on the phone, Rukia. i am still a little worn from all the fights back in the Soul Society."

"It's alright, ya redhaired idiot." Rukia teased him while playfully punched his arm. "I can't blame ya. You were working harder that some of us. Go on ahead and take a small break, alright?"

"Thanks, snow angel." Seishin replied as he was going to head back home until that same girl he saved appeared in front of him. "Hey it's you again."

"Yes." She replied. "I want to thank you again for saving me. Here, I want you to have this..."

She held out a gold medallion with the image of a female swordsman on it.

"I'm just doing my job." Seishin chuckled. "But I'll be happy to accept such a gift. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." The young woman said. "This medallion was passed down from my great grandmother and is hundreds of years old. It's supposed be a magical item. I don't really know what it can really do but I wear it as a good luck charm. I hope you'll have plenty of good luck in the future."

"That's pretty cool! I'll cherish it well." Seishin said while wearing a warm smile on his face as he bowed and left using flashstep.

Later that night, Seishin was back at home; after taking a long bath to relax himself, he went to bed. While in bed, he looked at the medallion he got. He looked at how it was designed while he remembered what the young lady told him:

**...**

_"This medallion was passed down from my great grandmother and is hundreds of years old. It's supposed be a magical item. I don't really know what it does but I wear it as a good luck charm. I hope you'll have plenty of good luck in the future."_

**...**

_"Is there something troubling you, Seishin?" _His inner hollow said.

He didn't say a word until he decided to wear it. _"No, nothing's wrong, hollow. Just looking at the medallion is all."_

Seishin went right to sleep, however his hollow looked at the medallion around his neck and pondered while he folded his arms under his chest.

_"Something tells me there's more to that medallion than just good luck." _His hollow said to himself. _"Best be keeping an eye on what may happen."_

The next day came; Seishin and Rukia had just finished slaying a few hollows near the Meiji Shrine in Omotesandō. He gripped his long curved, flame-colored cleaver zanpaktou and hung it over his shoulder and held it behind his back as he enjoyed the scenery.

"Hey, Seishin!" Rukia cried as she appeared beside him. "I just finished eliminating hollows in the Western side of the town. How did it go for you?"

"It's been take care of, Rukia." Seishin answered as he nodded. "It's becoming a little easier now, huh?"

"I can see that;" Rukia replied, "espeially since you're wearing the medallion that shaman gave you the other day huh? You also appeared to be more energetic now that what you were before."

"Yeah, a good night's rest was all it needs and boy, I do need that." Seishin chuckled while he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling a lot better." Rukia said as she opened a senkaimon. "Come on; let's report to the Head Captain that all hollows in the city are all eliminated."

"Ri-" Just as Seishin was going to reply; he sensed and spotted the hollow above him, jumping towards its prey across the street and into an alley.

"Seishin, that hollow is pursuing someone." Rukia said.

"I'm on it!" Seishin cried as he left using flashstep.

"You idiot, wait up!" Rukia closed the senkaimon and immediately followed Seishin.

Seishin arrived to the location and saw the hollow trapping the young girl in an alleyway. She cringed in fear from the approaching hollow whose eyes are locked on her, wanting to devour her.

"Mommy, please come save me!" She cried. Just then her mother came to her rescue.

"This way, come on!" The mother said as she and her child ran as quick as she can from the hollow, until she tripped over a crack in the ground and fell face first ont eh ground. The hollow was inches away from the two.

"No, please leave us alone!" The little girl cried but no avail to the hollow. She hugged her mother closely and cringed in fear. "Help us! Somebody, please... help us! NOOOOOO!"

As the two saw the hollow and screamed for help, Seishin appeared in between them using flashstep, and stopped the hollow from attacking them as he pointed his zanpaktou at the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

"You two, get to safety!" Seishin cried. "I'll take care of this."

The mother and child nodded as they got back up to their feet. They thanked him and ran off. Seishin watched them as they left and then he turned back to the hollow. Rukia saw the whole thing and decided to aid the mother and child to safety.

_"Seishin, you better do this quick." _Rukia thought.

The hollow attempted to attack him with its claws but Seishin evaded them using flashstep. Then it fired a red Cero out of its mouth towards him, but he used his zanpaktou's attack Sen Sanzu to deflect the attack. The two beams exploded and made a large smoke cloud that covered the two of us.

_"Now!" _Seishin thought as he gripped his zanpaktou tightly and then charged towards it through the smoke. Just as the smoke clears, he stabbed it through its mask, mortally killing it. Just as he was going to relax himself, the hollow grabbed him and pinned him to the ground at the last second. Then, it began roaring loudly as its spiritual pressure spikes to unstable levels, attempting to self-destruct itself, taking him with it. By the time it began roaring, Rukia sensed the spike of reiatsu.

"Seishin, I'm coming!" Rukia cried. She hurried as quickly as she can to where Seishin is. By the time she got there she saw the hollow was fully-charged, about to blow any second and in its claws pinned to the ground was Seishin. She charged towards the hollow but the hollow fired a powerful cero, stronger than the one used against Seishin. Rukia immediately used flashstep to evade it and appeared a few feet away from the location. Seishin looked at the gold medallion around his neck while struggling to free himself.

"Alright, lucky medallion…" He spoke to the medallion "If you're supposed to give me eternal good luck or something, now would be the time!"

"SEISHIN!" Rukia cried as she charged towards the two as quick as she cal. Seishin closed his eyes as he struggled to free himself, unknowing that the medallion began to glow. As the hollow made one final loud roar and Rukia's final cry to him, the medallion glowed brightly and immediately transported Seishin at the same time the hollow exploded. Rukia was flown back by the explosion's shockwave and landed on the ground.

"Seishin!" Rukia cried as she got back up, only to see an ash ring around the area the hollow and Seishin, but she didn't sense any traces of his spiritual pressure. "I got to report this to the captains, right away. I fear he's… dead…"

Rukia opened an senkaimon and rushed inside the sliding door entrance, en route to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Seishin fell through a portal, safe and unscathed, but unconscious all the same. Within his subconscious, his inner hollow tried to call out to him but was unable to reach him. When he then woke up, he appeared on the cliff of a mountain while he saw the sun-setting sky above him.

"_Ow… Man, that landing definitely hurts… I hope it won't happen again. But at least I survived that fall." _ Seishin thought. He looked around at the new surroundings

_"Seishin..." _His inner hollow called him. _"Are you ok? Say something!"_

_"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." _He replied until he heard his inner hollow but then he heard how he speaks. _"Hollow... Why do I sound like a girl?"_

_"That's because you turned into a girl." _Seishin's hollow said.

_"What, a girl?" _He pondered. _"Don't be stupid, I am still a boy."_

_"You might have to look at yourself..." _He said as he pointed at the puddle of water near him.

_"Huh...?" _Seishin rushed to the puddle and saw the reflection of his...er, herself. When he saw his new look, he appeared to have a young buxom figure with a hourglass waistline. his hair, skin and shihakushō all remained the same. He also noticed that his new chest is just as big as Yoruichi's.

"What the hell happened to my voice? What the hell happened to my hands? Why the hell do I have these large sweater-melons on my chest?" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!" Seishin cried as his voice was loud enough to scare birds away out of the bushes as he began panicking in a upward fetal position.

_"Seishin, just calm down and think things straight." _His hollow said to him. _"It seems that we were transported to another world and I assume the medallion helped transport you were lucky that that medallion saved you."_

_"So you think I became a girl because of this thing?" _Seishin asked.

_"It appears so..." _His hollow said. _"Hopefully it's temporary."_

_"Ok, then." _Seishin agreed as he got up and began looking around until he then noticed a young girl wearing a small white cloak while carrying a sword was passing by a small set of brick ruins. Aware of her surroundings, she sensed a presence. As she turned around, she saw a pink haired, well-endowed girl with blue eyes sitting on one of the arcs.

"Are you the one that attracts travelers?" The young girl asked the pink endowed girl.

The pink endowed girl giggled at the question the cloaked female asked.

"So what if I am…?" She asked.

"Then I'll slay you." She replied with intension.

"Hmmm… You intend to be the end of me?" She wondered. "This will be fun." The young girl glared at the pink woman as she jumped off the arc and attacked the cloaked woman with a sword she manifested. "Even though you're wearing a cloak, I know who you are…" She smirked. "Your scent is from the Vance family."

While the fight started, Seishin's getting a slight hard grasp on what happening now. What the agenda of this pink haired girl has.

_"Both of them are skilled, no doubt about that..." _Seishin thought,_ "but that pink haired woman... It seems she's... toying around with the blonde woman."_

"Take this!" The blonde girl charges at her again and manages to strike the female from the shoulder down, but instead of damaging her it literally went right through her like a knife through butter. The pink haired one smirked as he wound suddenly regenerated and tried to cut her down, but she evaded it slightly. Only her scarf that covered her face fell.

"What the- You're not Claudette?" The pink woman gasped.

"My name is Leina." She said, "And I am a noble warrior."

She resumed her advance against the pink haired woman. Seishin on the the other hand heard her name.

_"Leina, huh?" _Seishin thought.

_"I have a feeling that this fight won't go well for the blonde one." _His hollow said. _"That slime girl has the upper hand."_

_"We're gonna have to help her." _Seishin thought.

_"Just give it a minute." _ Seishin's hollow replied.

Back to the battle

"That's so strange…" The slime girl wondered. "I swore I recognized Claudette's aroma, but you are clearly no Claudette. The Thundercloud General would have put up a much better fight than this."

_"This isn't good at all..." _The blonde woman thought as she held her ground while panting.

"Aw, you look so confused." The slime girl asked with a smile.

"What is it that you want?" Leina asked the slime girl.

"Don't be so dense…" She said. "I'm crushing the most powerful fighters on the continent; any who hope to enter the Queen's Blade."

"What is this Queen's Blade?" Leina asked.

"Every four years the world's finest female warriors compete in a battle for the right to rule as queen and it's about to begin again!" She answered. "This is disappointing… Based on your scent I thought I would be fighting Claudette, the lead candidate for Queen. Why do you smell like her?"

_"Queen's Blade?" _Seishin thought. _"Strange name. But I have a feeling it might have its perks."_

Elsewhere another female with long red hair wearing a redhead band with an tight jacket as her top, a detailed piece around her neck, black panties with a red belt over them, and armguards high up on her arms with feathers protruding from them watching them from above. She heard the names that slime girl and Leina said.

"Those names… Claudette and Leina…" The redhead female pondered on how those names are familiar to her. Then she dug into her bag and found a wanted paper with Leina's face on it. "Leina Vance of the renowned Vance family. That makes her Claudette's little sister. Damn, this is gonna be getting interesting!" She smiled and watched the fight some more.

"I'm gonna exterminate you!" Leina got back up; gripped her sword and charged towards the slime monster. The slime girl evaded each of her moves playfully. She then used her hands that had covered her breasts and squirted acidic breast milk at Leina. The acid dissolved her sword as well as her clothing. The slime girl giggled as she watched her clothes being dissolved by the acid.

"Damn it!" She squealed.

"It's so cute the way you squeal when you're terrified. I can't believe what a weakling you are."

_"She squirts breast milk... that melts things." _Seishin's hollow thought. _"What. The. Hell._

_"Best not to think about it, hollow... Please..." _Seishin thought as he while facepalming his blushing face. _"But right now, the only thing I'm thinking about doing... is saving that girl."_

Seishin immediately jumped off the cliff and then dived down; head first towards the battle.

"_I don't know what to do." _Leina thought to herself. _"But if I don't do something, I'm doomed." _Leina glared at the slime girl though she doesn't have a weapon.

"Bring it, you wicked little monster!" Leina barked at the slime girl, which made her irritated at the remark. In an instant, she charged at her and gripped her neck as she began choking her to death.

"What did you say?" She asked. "You just called me a little monster, didn't you?" The slime girl began tightening her grip around Leina's throat. "No one has ever said that and lived to tell about it. I'm gonna kill you now. It's the only way I can be sure you won't cause any trouble. Say goodbye, Leina."

Leina tried to fight off her grip but no avail as she was almost out of breath. Just as she was almost dead by the slime girl's hands, a flame colored sword with a dragon's mark cut off her arm, dropping Leina as the dust covered the area. The redhead female saw what happened in an instant.

"What the - -?" She asked. "Who could have done that?"

**(Now playing Shiro Sagisu's Chokkaku {Breakbeat Raiden Remix})**

As the smoke cleared, Leina saw the red haired swordfighter. The slime girl looked up and saw the swordfighter beside the blonde swordswoman.

"Hey, are you ok?" Seishin asked her with concern in her voice as he/she spoke to Leina while looking at the Slime Girl... as well as cover the blush on his/her face

"Yeah, thank you..." Leina said as she passed out.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" The slime girl rebuked. Seishin remained unmoved from her insult

"I see you like to fight stronger opponents, am I right?" Seishin asked. "May I ask for your name?"

"Huh?" The slime girl was rather surprised. "Strange, you're the first person who wants to know my name. But since you kindly asked, I'll gladly tell you. My name is Melona, the Protean Assassin and I am here to eliminate anyone who hopes on entering the Queen's Blade."

"I see." Seishin nodded with his eyes closed. "Thank you."

"Now tell me what your name is! I'm _dying_ to know." Melona said as she emphasized her reply.

Seishin began pondering over what his new name might be. If he says his actual name which is a male's name, he'll be rather embarrassed to not only himself, but his opponents too. Just then, he came up with a name to blend with his new female self.

"I'll gladly tell you..." Seishin said as he drew his zanpaktou from his sheath. "My name is Seika Samayou... And I'll be your opponent"

Melona began laughing with her hand covering her mouth at the red haired shinigami before her. She looked up at the swordswoman and said, "You as my opponent? Don't make me laugh! Many females had come to face me but failed to defeat me. What makes you so different from the others?"

"Well unlike the others, I know how to pick a fight with strong opponents." Seika said, "Even against monsters like you."

"You dare call me a monster!" Melona said as she gripped her weapon tightly in her hands when she glared at the calm determined look Seika has. "I will have to give you credit. You are the only one who doesn't show fear in your eyes."

"Thanks..." Seishin complemented. "Now show me what you got!"

Seika and Melona both charged at each other with full force. When they got close, Melona quickly made the first move, locking blades with the crimson haired shinigami. She struggled to push him down, but she saw Seika smirk as she pushed Melona away with intensive force. Melona flipped and safely landed on her feet and glared back at her.

_"She's pretty strong for a foreigner."_ Melona thought to herself. _"How come I never seen this girl before?"_

Seika charged at Melona and made a downward swing over her head, forcing her to block it. Melona growled for a second but then smirked at her as she immediately used her acidic breast milk to damage her and her zanpaktou. Seika anticipated it and immediately used flashstep to evade it. She then appeared beside the unconscious Leina and then looked at her sword covered in the acidic breast milk.

"_Whoa, she's fast!" _The red haired muscle girl thought.

"Heh, looks like your weapon's about to melt." Melona giggled and teased her. "How will you beat me with a melted weapon?"

"I'll show you..." Seika said as she pointed her zanpaktou towards Melona. "Now, Erupt... Reddnouva!" Seika and her zanpaktou were enveloped in the ball of flames. Melona and the red haired woman were surprised to see what's going on.

"What kind of magic is this?" Melona cried as she saw Seika within the ball of flames as it began clearing up. As the flames and dust cleared, she emerged carrying her scarlet khyber blade with a flame shaped hilt with metal wings for prongs and a dragon's mark wrapped around the blade.

"No magic... Just a power... The power of my zanpaktou." Seika said as she pointed her zanpaktou. "Now, Protean Assassin Melona... With this very blade, I shall end this match and you'll do nothing about it."

"You..." Melona's smile was gone but in her eyes were her killing intent. She growled with her teeth clenched and her grip on her sword was tightened up so much that she might break the handle. She starred at the calm determined look Seika gave.

"You dare to look down on me?" Melona said while trying to keep her anger down. "You think you can out-best me; somewhere deep inside that mortal mind of yours that you think you can beat me? I won't stand for it!"

"Hmph... Then try to prove me wrong, monster." Seika rebuked Melona which ticked her off. Her sadistic smile came back and her eyes were wide opened with her passion to kill the swordswoman burning inside her.

"I am gonna enjoy killing you nice and slow, swordswoman! You and that meddlesome Leina!" Melona said as she manifested a bigger sword; just as big as Seika's. While Melona charges towards Seika, Leina slowly wakes up to see the swordswoman fighting in her place simply raise her swords up as it began glowing in a firey yellow aura.

"DIIIEEEEE!" Melona cried as she jumped towards the two girls, only to see a golden aura from her opponent's sword.

"Sen... SANZU!" Seika unleashed a golden high density beam from her blade as it went towards Melona. Melona tried to block it, but the overwhelming power of Seika's attack overwhelmed her. As the smoke clears, two things were shown: A deep gash in the earth before Seika and Melona badly damaged as she struggled to get back up._  
_

**(Song ended)**

_"She's too strong!" _Melona thought while she slowly gets up; enduring her injuries. _"Damn it... I have no choice..."_

"Damn... you..." She muttered. "You haven't seen the last of me, Samayou! I'll be back to kill you and that blonde bitch!"

Seika didn't say a word, but all she did was watch Melona make a hasty retreat. She then returned her zanpaktou back in its sheath and then sighed calmly.

"Even with this female body, my strength hasn't changed." Seika said as she looked at her hands. Just then the red haired muscle girl came down. Seika saw her and prepared to fight her.

"Hold it!" She said. "I'm not here to fight. I am not an enemy."

_"We should trust her, Seish- I meant Seika." _Seika's inner hollow said. She then nodded as she calmed down.

"You saw the fight, didn't you?" Seika asked her while rubbing the tip of her nose with her index finger.

"I did." She answered with a smirk. That was an impressive display you did there."

"Thanks." Seika replied as he looked at her and then sensed someone coming. "We'll save the formalities for later. Right now we need to find a place for her to rest. "

"Right. " Risty agreed as she followed Seika, who carrying the unconscious Leina Vance, to a safe place away from others who would find her. By the time the small blue haired angel arrived to the location, they were long gone.

"Late! I'm so late!" The blue haired angel cried as she arrived to the top of one of the arcs, closed her eyes and readied herself to make her announcement. "I am the Angel of Hope, known as Nanael! All of those who will take part of the Queen's Blade Tournament shall bear witness to your gallantry and valor, and now, let the Gates of Trails be opened!"

When she finished making her big announcement, nothing had happened. But as she opened her eyes, she noticed that none of the fighters are not around.

"Aw, man!" Nanael cried. "Why can't I host one lousy match, if there's nobody arouind?!" Stubborn to find contestants for the first round of the Queen's Blade Tournament, Nanael flew off.

Later that night, Leina; who was unconscious from her recent fight, woke up on an area next to a small lake. As she got up, she saw Risty washing herself. She stopped and turned around to see Leina finally awake.

"Where am I?" Leina asked as she looked at the new surroundings.

"You're in a safe place, now." Risty said as she made a calm smirk while she dressed herself. Then she sat with her by the fire, carrying her bag. "My name is Risty, Benevolent Bandit of The Wild. That fight of yours didn't go off that well…"

"That woman…" Leina wondered as she remembered that girl she fought. "Who was she?"

"That nasty creature you tussled with was called Melona." Risty replied while digging in her bag. "She works for the Swamp Witch; I'm afraid you're no match for her."

Leina began wondering about the Swamp Witch and how strong she is.

"The Swamp Witch…"

"It was foolish to challenge her without realizing your strength…" Risty said with a calm smirk as she shifted her eyesight towards Leina. "You should be more careful… If you want to live…"

Leina, now snapped out of her thought process, now noticed Risty digging in her bag.

"Hey!" She said in a stern voice. "Give that back, it's mine!"

"Suit yourself…" Risty tossed the bag to her. "Besides, I didn't save you when Melona almost killed you."

"Hmm…?" Leina's eyes widened in a bit of a surprise. "If you didn't, then who did?" Leina began wondering who saved her until a young woman who wore a Shihakushō and carried a sword on the side of her waist. She then looked up and saw her dark crimson hair; she then remembered that same one who saved her from Melona.

"Are you ok, Leina?" The young shinigami asked.

"Yes, I am now..." Leina replied while she was trying to cover herself. Risty tossed her a blanket. "Thank you for saving me, umm..."

"It's Seika. Seika Samayou." She replied. "I am a Soul Reaper."

"Soul Reaper…?" Leina wondered.

"So you are a person who attacks souls?" Risty asked.

"Something like that…" Seika replied. "Soul reapers are beings that protect souls and keep the peace between this world and another world."

"I see…" Risty said. "You soul reapers are like guardian of souls, correct?"

"In short terms, yes." She answered.

"Seika, right?" Leina asked her name, which she nodded. "Thank you for saving me… I would've died if you haven't been there. My name is Leina. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"It's ok, Leina and you are welcome." She smiled and replied. "Tell me, why are you out here in the first place?

"She's a wanted criminal, Seishin." Risty interrupted. "She's one of the daughters of Count Vance… and I'm here on the other hand to return her…"

"Is that true, Leina?" Seika asked. "Are you a member of a royal family…?"

Leina sighed as she shook her head.

"Yes, I am…" She replied. "But I have a reason I have left that place."

"You want to follow your own path to become a warrior." Risty said

"Yeah..." Leina answered. "But my father, the Count and sisters wants me to become next in line to become Empress. I tried to reason with them but they couldn't take no for an answer."

"I saw what had happened through your life." Seika felt sympathy for the young blond woman. "I'm sorry you had a stuck-up life as a member of a royal family… and to become next in line to take over the capital."

"Don't worry, Seika…" Leina replied. "I'm just gonna escape again and follow my own path."

"I see…" She calmly nodded. "I also saw some potential in you as a fighter, and it steadily growing."

"Thanks… but I need more time to get stronger…" She glared at her clenched fist.

"…and you will…" Seika smiled as she touched her shoulder. Leina looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, you two…"Risty interrupted them. "We got to get some rest. I'm taking Leina to her home in the morning."

"I may as well wear a mask to cover my face." Seika said as she looked at her hands.

"Why do you want to wear a mask when you approach others but show your face to people like me and Risty?" Leina's question also got Risty's attention.

"It's because…" Seika lies on the ground next to the fire. "I only show my face to those with a reason they are fighting. You, Leina, have a unique path that you follow; something only a certain few saw. Risty on the other hand fights to help others out… When she said 'Benevolent Bandit of The Wild', she reminds me of Robin Hood. She fights against the rich and gives it to the poor."

"I see. Ok, we'll talk on our way to my home…" Leina lies down and went to sleep; Risty smirked as she heard what Seika complemented about her when she went to sleep after Leina. Seika looked at the stars for a little bit and went to sleep, until Risty called her.

"Seika, one question that left me wondering..." Risty wondered. "Where did you come from."

Seika calmly sighed and said, "All I can say is, after we get to the capital... then I'll tell you everything."

"Heh..." Risty smirked. "Alright, but I'm holding you to that."


	2. Chapter 2: Vance Capital

**(I don't own all of Bleach or Queen's Blade, only my character)**

_**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long on working on this. Had some things on my end to take care of; some of them was involving playing Batman Arkham City, LOL. Also thanks again for the positive comments and the wave of people fave-ing and following my story. It means a lot. Anyway, as you might had guessed, Episode 1's story line plot of Queen's Blade was rather long. So for this, I have decided to split the whole episode into 3 chapters. In **__**Chapter 2, Seika, Risty and Leina arrive to Vance Capital, but unlike the episode, I tweaked it bit. You'll see them when you read them. I hope you'll like it...**_

* * *

_**Queen's Blade: Path of the Wandering Spirits**_

**Chapter 2: Vance Capital**

**-24 hours earlier-**

After Seishin's "death," Rukia rushed to the Soul Society as quick as her legs can bear. When she got there, she was breathing heavily and her head covered with sweat. She then rushed to the Head Captain's office. She arrived shortly after then explained to the Head Captain about Seishin's disappearance and then he issued an immediate Captain's Meeting.

"We are here to talk about the disappearance about the Seishin Samayou." Yamamoro announced. "Rukia Kuchiki, explain what had happened.

"Yes, sir." Rukia replied. "Not very long after I arrived. Seishin and I had taken care of the hollows in the World of the Living. Just as we were going into the Senkaimon, another hollow appeared as it chased a human child and her mother. Seishin arrived in time to save them but after he defeated it, the hollow gripped on to Seishin and attempts to blow it and Seishin up. I rushed as quick as I can, but by the time I reached them, the hollow exploded. Before I had left, I had checked the area one last time and found particles of Seishin's spiritual pressure in the area the hollow exploded.

"How can that be possible?" Suì-Fēng asked. "When a shinigami dies, all traces of spiritual pressure diminish."

"That much is correct..." Captain Yamamoto said "Captain Kurotsuchi, what can you come up with this situation?"

"I might guess that Seishin is very much alive and is probably in another dimension." Miyuri said. "What if... what if Seishin has some type of magical item that managed to teleport, leaving behind a small trace of spirit energy."

"If what you're saying is true," Unohana said, "then Seishin is still..."

"Alive?" Miyuri guessed. "Quite possible. We will go to the World of the Living and scan where Seishin was last at. We'll get Kisuke to help lead the situation at hand. Afterwards, we'll contact you."

"Then it's settled." Yamamoto announced. "The missing soul reaper investigation will begin, with Kisuke Urahara, Rukia Kuchiki and Miyuri Kurotsuchi leading the search. Head to the World of the Living and search for any clues onto where Seishin might be found at and contact me within 24 hours.

"Understood." They all said. As the captains left Yamamoto's office, Miyuri Kurotsuchi stopped to talk to Rukia.

"Rukia, come with me to the Research and Development Lab." He said. "I have some things that can help start the search... and yes, you can bring Ichigo and your friends over to assist us.

"Understood, Captain Kurotsuchi." Rukia replied as she followed him.

**-24 Hours Later-**

The next day came as Risty tied Leina up with rope and took her back to the Vance Capital. Seika, who summoned her hollow mask, followed them. They arrived up to a small hill with a large tree; from there they saw a bridge that leads to a large town.

"Is that what I think it is?" Seika asked as she looked at the capital.

"Yep, over this hill, lies the capital of Count Vance, our wealthy ruler."Risty replied sarcastically. Upon their way, Seika saw Leina's depressed look on her face.

"_I feel terribly sorry for Leina, being brought back to her home." _Seishin thought. "_I have to do something about this..._"

_"Hey, Sei..." _Seishin's hollow called him. _"When you were asleep, I had sensed something from Leina."_

_ "What is it you sensed, hollow?" _Seishin wondered.

_ "It's some kind or aura." _He replied. _"It's pure; very pure and strong as well. Similar to yours somewhat."_

_ "You think so?" _Seishin wondered. _"Ok then, lend me your sensing abilities and I'll eventually catch it."_

"Tell me…" Risty wondered. "Why is there a reward of 300 gold coins for your return to the capital?"

"I don't know." Leina replied abruptly. "Nor do I want to know."

"A father putting a bounty for her own daughter is odd to say the least." Risty said. "I do feel sorry for you…"

"So do I…" Seika said while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I find that inexcusable to see one's father to put something like a bounty on a strong and skilled daughter like you…"

"Really?" Leina asked as she noticed their sympathy.

"Yeah… we do." Risty replied and Seika nodded. "Let's go…"

Seika, Risty and Leina went down the bridge to the capital. Seika then looked at the capital's entrance and sensed the same aura Leina has.

"Talk about living the royal life." Seika spoke to break the silence. "It's too bad that your people are starving though. I may not know your dad since I am new around these parts, but from what I see the way your dad is governing is terribly wrong. give my comments to your father…"

"It's fine, Seika." Leina answered. "Honestly I don't like the way he and my sisters are running things."

Seika nodded and then turned her sights to Risty."Risty, care to tell me a little about the Vance Sisters?"

"There are three sisters in the Vance family." Risty answered. "You already know about Leina, but the other two you haven't heard of. Elina and Claudette Vance. Elina's Leina younger sister and rather a tricky fighter. She may be buddy-buddy with Leina but she's indeed a stone cold bitch."

"Wow..." Seika replied. "How's her relationship with Leina?"

"Well..." Risty tries to answer in the best way possible until Leina interrupted.

"Let's just say she's the overly obsessive type." Leina said. "You'll see her and my older sister Claudette soon enough. You'll understand why I rather live my life my way."

"I understand." Seika replied. As she finished talking, they arrived to the drawbridge entrance to the capital.

"I think it's time to get paid…" Risty called out. "We have something that would please the Vance family."

"Just for the record… You'll keep the gold Risty. I'm not interested in coins at the moment from bounties." Seika muttered to Risty as she smirked from Seika's reply.

Meanwhile inside the Vance castle, a teenage girl was looking at her portrait of Leina when she was younger. The teenage girl also has blonde hair and blue eyes eye like her sister, but she wore a cat motif and carries a metal spear.

"Oh, Leina… Where have you gone?" Said the young teenager in a worried voice. "We usually manage to find you right away. Don't you like your little sister anymore? I know… Maybe it's the parties you can't stand; especially when all the men look at you with lust in their eyes. That must be it!" She smiled thinking she has the answer to the reason Leina disappeared. "It should be you and me all the time…" She began thinking of the two of them together until a messenger appeared.

"Lady Elina… Lady Leina has returned." Said the messenger.

"Really…?" Elina said as she left, heading for the drawbridge.

The drawbridge began to drop down. Seika glared as he sensed a presence behind the bridge.

"Erupt… Reddnouva…" She whispered as her zanpaktou turned into its awakened shikai form and then stabbed it; tip first into the ground. As the drawbridge was completely available to cross, the only person who ran out to see Leina was her sister, Elina.

"Leina!" Elina cried as she was happy to see her.

"Elina." Leina responded to her greeting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you…" Elina said.

"It wasn't my intension to return home, Elina." Leina replied.

"But all that matters is that you're home." Elina replied back. "I'm so glad, that my heart's about to burst."

"_Oh, please…" _Seika sarcastically thought as he slightly looked away with her arms crossed; her inner hollow agreed with her on that thought.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Elina notices that Leina's not properly attired during her attempt. "Nobody lays a hand on you like that, but me! Now you've been defiled-"

"I haven't been defiled, Elina." Leina abruptly responded.

"Oh, what a relief!" She said. "Your purity is one of your qualities and one that I admire most!"

Elina continue to praise Leina for her return, but Risty interrupted Elina's moment.

"Enough already…" Risty broke in their conversation. "How bout you pay up."

"Shut up, you dog." Elina glared towards Risty which ticked Seika off.

"What did you say?" Risty barked back at her.

"Know your place, commoner." Elina insulted Risty with a glare. Seika sighed loudly.

"You're just pathetic…" Seika spoke calmly through her mask while sitting on the side of the bridge, getting Elina's attention. "Demoralizing people so they can be scared of you… I find that to be a pathetic excuse coming from a little girl like you."

Elina grew frustrated at the female shinigami's words and walked towards her, glaring at her with her cold eyes.

"You better watch what you say, commoner." Elina insulted her though it clearly has no effect as she remained sitting on the side of the bridge with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "I am Elina Vance, Leina's sister and most loyal servant to my father, Count Vance." She grabbed Seika by the collar of her shihakusho. "I don't know who you are, masked traveler, but don't mess with me otherwise I'll make your life here a living hell…"

Seika sighed, looked up at her with a bored expression on her face, though she's wearing a mask. In an instant; in front of Leina and Risty, she swiftly slapped Elina in the face, making her fall on her side. She got up and looked down at her.

"I don't give a damn what you are, Elina…" Seika rebuked calmly. "I don't give a damn if you're Leina's sister or part of the Vance family. To me, you're just another dog who barks but doesn't bite. Your demoralizing won't work on me… Oh, and in case if you want to know who I am, my name is Seika Samayou. I am a traveler from the far West."

Leina and Risty were surprised to see someone stood up to one of the Vance family members and kept her cool all this time. Little did they know, Nanael; the blue haired angel, found the four girls by the Vance capital entrance.

"Looks like a battle's gonna start." Nanael said watching them from above as she took her book out. "It's my duty as an angel to watch all the Queen's Blade battles; I'm so embarrassed I missed the last one." Nanael opened the book and looked at all the names of each fighter in the Queen's Blade tournament. The first person she found in her book was Risty.

"Let's see here… The redheaded one is Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of The Wild; says here that she's quite the strong fighter. The other one is Elina, Captain of the Vance Guard Troops; she seems rather fierce." Nanael looked closely and noticed the young soul reaper in the middle of the group. "That's strange; I haven't seen this person around before. Judging by her appearance, she seems to be strong. But who is that masked person…?"

Nanael continues to wonder who Seika is, while she's dealing with Elina at the moment. She crossed her arms and continued to look down on her with a stern look through her mask, showing Elina that she can't be taken down by insults alone.

"Whenever you're with Leina, you're always the goody-two shoes type of girl; always wanting with her forever, but when she's not around you're always a cold hearted monster who strikes fear in the hearts of other people. A dog that barks but doesn't bite is considered to be a cowardly dog… and you, Elina… are that cowardly dog I see before me."

"Wow, Seika. You are something." Risty smirked while she put her hands on her hips and watched what's happening.

"As much as Leina does love you as a sister, I just feel sorry for her to have a sister who's ALWAYS cold hearted but not towards her." Seika continued. "I guess that's the life of you rich folk; nothing but power hungry monsters who don't care for other but themselves!"

"You… You dare mock me and the Vance family?!" Elina grew furious at Seika for demoralizing her as she got back up.

"Judging on how this is turning out… Yeah, I am mocking you." She replied. Angered, Elina turned to her guards.

"Guards, arrest that masked woman!" Elina ordered the guards to stop her. As they surrounded Seika, Elina smirked at him. "I guess you're the cowardly dog now, hiding your face behind that mask. Show us who you are behind the mask and fight us."

"Sorry, but no." Seika said as she withdrew her zanpaktou and struck the guards' pressure points on the neck swiftly, knocking them out. "Please tell me that's all the guards you got..."

Enraged, Elina charged at her with her spear, but Seika sighed and drew her zanpaktou out and patiently waited for her to make the first move. As Elina attempts to stab her with the spear, Seika evaded and attacked her swiftly. She appeared behind Elina with her eyes closed.

"I don't take life, I spare them… Unlike your clothes, cat girl…" Seika withdrew her zanpaktou once again; as she slammed the hilt into place with its sheath, Elina's metal bikini top was cut in half as it fell off her, revealing her bosom to the world. Elina covered her chest as one of the guards gave her a blanket to cover her.

"Damn you, swordswoman..." Elina growled.

"Leina, my sincerest apologies for my actions." Seika turned to her and bowed. "I was merely trying to help support you and Risty as well as not hurting the others as well as your sister."

"It's fine, Seishin." Leina replied to her apology. "Though you insulted the Vance name a little, you only did this to defend us and I thank you for that." Suddenly Seika, Leina, Risty and everyone else noticed thunderclouds in the sky; then a lightning bolt struck down on where Seika and the others stood, but she blocked it using her zanpaktou in its Shikai state. The clash caused a strong burst of wind that blew Nanael away.

_"Seishin…?" _His hollow said.

"_I know, hollow…"_ Seishin thought as he withdrew his zanpaktou into his sheath as he turned around and saw another red headed woman coming out of the smoke.

The red-headed woman wore a metal bikini top, black panties with a flowing cloth wrap on her hips, black thigh-high boots, a metal detailed full length arm guard a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She also wore a metal detailed head piece and carries a long zweihander.

"Give her the money, Elina…" She said with a calm stern voice. "…or you will continue to disgrace the Count's name and honor."

"Claudette…" Leina said.

"I'm sorry, sister. I meant no offence." Elina quickly apologized.

"_So that's Claudette…" _Seishin thought while looking straight at her. "_She must be their older sister and the one responsible for that lightning attack."_

_ "I bet her power came from her sword, Seishin…" _His inner hollow said. "_Similar to your zanpaktou. Be careful…"_

"That's Leina's older sister, Claudette." Risty introduce her to the other red haired woman. "She's known as The Thundercloud General, mainly because of her sword of hers. Her sword called Thunderclap has the power to control lightning. Also, be careful… she has rather the strict personality…"

"Ok." Seika nodded looking dead at her. "I'll be cautious…" She then shifted her eyes at Elina as she stayed close to Leina, who's still tied up and shifted her sight back to Claudette.

"It's about time someone's reasonable." Risty said after Claudette handed her the 300 gold coin reward.

"You've earn this, since you returned my little sister to us and for that you have our debt." Claudette complemented Risty for Leina's return. "But you are wanted for being a thief." Claudette used the sword's power to shock Risty into unconsciousness.

"Risty!" Seika cried as the guards took her away. Claudette heard her voice and approached her.

"Tell me your name, your reason of being here, and are you responsible for what you did to Elina?" Claudette asked him calmly.

"My name is Seika Samayou." He replied. "I'm a traveling swordswoman from the West. I found Risty and your sister upon my travels up to here; and as for Elina…" He turned to her and glared at her as she glared back. "I was only defending myself and Risty. She started it…"

Claudette looked at her though she's wearing his hollow mask. Though she is wearing her mask, her eyes are lit with seriousness in them. Claudette knew she wasn't fibbing so she made up her answer.

"I see…" She said. "I am impressed that you have blocked my attack with your sword as well as thanking you for your assistance in returning Leina to us. However for assisting a thief, I have to place you under arrest as well."

Seika closed his eyes and nodded as the guards grabbed her and her zanpaktou, as they took her away, but Seika stopped them and turned to Leina.

"Leina, hope works in mysterious ways… There's no doubt hope will help you as well…"

"Seika…" Leina was moved by his words as she nodded.

"We'll keep in touch, Leina…" Seika winked at her as the guards took her away. Claudette watched her in the meantime.

"_Something's up with that masked woman." _Claudette thought as she grew suspicious of the masked shinigami. _"She blocked my attack with ease and was the first commoner who stood before Elina as well as facing her in battle. She's a uniquely skilled and proper woman, I have to admit… I better keep an eye on her." _

As the sun set over the mountainous horizon, Elina and her guards dropped Seika and Risty in a cell.

"You're lucky that masked woman defended you." Elina said to Risty. "If she wasn't around you would've suffered my wrath."

"Yet, she looked down on you…" Risty rebuked and chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, dog!" Elina snarled as she looked at Seika at the far end of the cell, sitting down with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "I hope the reason that you wore that mask is that you have rather hid that hideous look on your face. Enjoy prison, commoner…"

As Elina was about to leave, Seika's voice ringed her ears.

"Actually, Elina… I only show my face to people who have reason to fight and live..." She looked up at her. "…but I don't show my face to scum like you, so watch your mouth when you talk down to me otherwise I'll give you more than just your armor cut to shreads.

"Damn you, masked woman…" Elina said.

"Just face it, Elina…" Seika continued Leina's in a level that you can never reach. No matter how hard you try or how helpful you can be with her, you can never understand the ambition Leina possesses. She already found her own path, not one that was forged by you, Claudette, nor your father…"

"We'll see…" Elina said as she and her guards stormed out of the cell. Risty smirked at Seika as she dehollowfied.

"You got a lot of guts, Seika." Risty complemented him. "You're the first person who got Elina all worked up."

"Heh…" Seika smirked. "Thanks, Risty. You're not bad yourself for a Benevolent Bandit."

"I try…" Risty chuckled from her complement. After looking at the young traveler, she then asked her that one question. "Seika, since we're at the capital, can I ask you where you came from."

"Well, we are here after all. Ok, I'll tell you." Seika replied. "Alright my real name is Seishin Samayou, and I was a guy before I was transported here. This medallion was the reason I became a girl."

"Hmmm..." Risty pondered over her explanation, hoping she would believe her. She then smirked at her. "I believe you Seishin. We already seen Claudette's sword control lightning and an actual slime girl like Melona exist. So things like that do happen. As for the medallion you got, why don't you take it off?"

"It isn't that easy, but I'll try." Seika replied as she reaches for the medallion. "It's not like once it's off, the spell dies down."

The second the medallion gets removed, Seika's body began glowing brightly which caused Risty to cover her eyes. After a few seconds, the light faded and when she lowered her arms, she was surprised to see a handsome man in the same room as her. Risty blushed a dark red when she gazed at his good looks.

Well, what do you know..." Seishin said. "I stood corrected. Yes, I am me again!"

_"That's Seishin? Wow... he's so hot!" _Risty thought. Seishin then noticed Risty blushing.

"You ok, Risty?" Seishin asked her while she snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine..." Risty stammered and then she cleared her throat. "Anyway, do you have any escape ideas?"

"Yes, I actually do." He replied. "All we got to do now is wait… after things quiet down, then we'll make our move." Seishin looked up at the barred window as the moon shined down on them.

As Seishin and Risty patiently waits for their plan to set into action, Leina stood in front of the doors, talking with Claudette.

"What were you thinking?" Claudette asked in a serious voice. "You're going to become the next countess and you know that."

"I have no intension on becoming a countess, Claudette." Leina replied. "Wouldn't you be more suited for the job?"

"The Count has already made the decision."

"Oh, I know…" Leina rebuked. "But I have my own path to follow, not the Count's."

"Mind your tongue, little sister!" Claudette slapped Leina hard against her face; Leina looked at her angrily. "Now one of the Lords will be announced at the event tonight. You best be ready."

Leina upset that Claudette couldn't accept the fact that she want to follow her destiny. She then remembered what Seishin said before he was taken away.

"_Leina, hope works in mysterious ways… There's no doubt hope will help you as well… We'll keep in touch…_" Seika's words were repeated in her head.

"_Hope…" _She thought. "_I __hope Seika's right about this…_" Unaware of what Leina's thinking, Claudette turned to the pillar near her, noticing Elina's presence.

"Elina, keep an eye on her." She said as she then walked off.

**...**

Meanwhile in the World of The Living, Ichigo along with Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Miyuri Kurotsuchi with his assistant Nemu as they searched around the area Seishin vanished.

"Rukia is this the very location where you last spotted Seishin?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah, this is the very spot." She replied while she scanned the ash ring on the ground for any traces of Seishin spirit energy. "That hollow was about to pull a kamikaze stunt to kill Seishin but a bright light covered the area and an explosion soon came afterwards."

"Sheesh, that's pretty low for a hollow to do something like that." Ichigo said then turned to Miyuri. "Hey, clown guy did you find anything on your end?"

"It's Miyuri Kurotsuchi... and the next time you call me clown guy again, I'll dissect you... while you're awake!" He cried. "As for your question, I just picked up some spirit energy and transferred it into my scanner. It's faint but it's definitely Seishin's."

"That's good to hear." Rukia sighed in relief. "Now we can pinpoint where we can find him."

"That won't be easy..." Kurotsuchi interrupted. "There are a vast number of dimensions than just the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Seishin could be in any place and searching for him will take days to pinpoint his location."

"As long as Seishin's alive, we'll take that chance." Ichigo said, supporting Rukia. "I know Seishin well, he's a survivor.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"Ok then, we'll head to the Lab in my Candy Shop and come up with a solution." Kisuke said. "Give us a week and I'll give you a call, Ichigo and Rukia."

"Ok." The two agreed.  
**...**

Later that night, Leina's family hosted an event; music was playing, lights were shining through the windows and so many people were partaking in the festivities. All but Leina, who was standing outside wearing a formal dress, wasn't entertained.

"They're all selfish. No one cares how I feel…" Leina said to herself. "But only two people knew how I felt… Seika … Risty… Please be safe…" Leina remembered the two people as she hope that they're ok.

"Leina." Elina called her from behind. "It breaks my heart to see you upset." She cuddled her trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. "Hey, I know… Why don't we sneak off somewhere and have out little fun?"

Leina remained oblivious to what Elina said, though she know what she meant. She continued to sulk while Elina continue to cheer her up. Little did the Vance sisters know, the fountain turned a dark pink as a pink colored girl emerged inconspicuously and spotted the girls.

"I found you, Leina." Melona said. "I'll be sure to finish you off this time especially that other swordswoman…"

Melona remembered what Leina and Seika had done to get her irritated. The very second she remembered anger fueled her urge to kill the two of them. The protean clenched her fist in anger at the very thought of those verbal and physical insults the two had said and done to her.

"I'll be sure to make those two pay for what they did… with their lives…"

Meanwhile back in the cell, Risty woke up from her nap and Seishin finished his meditation.

"The plan begins… now… " Seishin called his zanpaktou to his as it turned into flames and teleported from the cell's entrance to his hand, then he jumped for the barred window and quietly cut it open. He and Risty then got out without any noise made. The two ran through the night leaping from roof to roof, heading to Leina.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and again, sorry I took so long. Chapter 3 will be done as soon as possible. Give me some good comments and some ideas like last time and I'll check back with ya later. Takamagahara2012 signing off... :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Following Her Mother's Steps

**(I don't own all characters of Bleach and Queen's Blade, only my OC)**

_**Hey everyone, thanks for the previous comments and faves/follows. it took me a lot of time for me to make this work. This is considered to be Part three of the Three part intro arc. I hope you all will like it as much as I did. The path of the Wandering Spirits have just begun.**_

* * *

_**Queen's Blade: Path of the Wandering Spirits**_

**Chapter 3: Following Her Mother's Steps**

While Seishin and Risty left the Cell Room, Leina was in her room with Elina from their "entertaining get-together" at the ball they held. For Elina, being with her sister makes any day complete. Leina... it's like living in a prison, only she's not wearing the usual orange jumpsuit. Leina still wishes for her to live her life out on the road, but was taken away by her two sisters and her dad.

"I bet you're tired." Elina said as she walked towards her. "Maybe a massage can help."

"No, thanks." Leina replied as she walked off without giving her any eye contact. Elina sighed when Leina said no.

"Well then, let me comb your hair." Leina didn't say anything but allowed Elina to comb her hair. "Leina, running away won't change anything. You'll always be found and always be brought back. Just accept your title; you'll get married, you'll become a Countess, and settle down. Everything's going to be fine."

"But I don't want to have any of that." Leina continued to look at her reflection on the mirror, feeling upset that no one would pay mind to what she wanted to do.

"Of course not. " Elina agreed. "I can't tell how much it gets under my skin to watch men flirt with you. I promise you, your husband will regret marrying you. Believe me; I'll always be by your side, Leina."

"Elina…" Leina was going to say something until Elina spotted something.

"Your hair… it's been singed!" Elina cried. "I bet those dogs are to blame."

"You mean Seika and Risty?" Leina replied. "It's not their fault; it happened when I fought that pink protean woman."

"A pink protean woman?" Elina wondered. "You fought someone like that?"

"If I had the right equipment, I would've beaten her " Leina looked down a little.

"You don't have to worry…" Elina hugged her from behind. "Just know that I'll always

be here to protect you." Elina smiled as she left the room but remained on guard. She looked down feeling upset.

"Yeah, always..." Leina muttered sarcastically as she turned and walked towards her bed. She then remembered what Seika said about hope working in unexpected places. She sighed as she hoped as something good will happen to her. Perhaps freeing herself out of the prison she calls home.

"Damn… She wouldn't even let me sleep with her." She departed from Leina's room as she order guards to prevent Leina from leaving her room.

"I'm back here once again…" Leina said to herself. "If only I could get over that mountain pass, I could be free. That's where I have to go."

Leina went to sleep, despite her depression of being stuck at home.

**(Flashback)**

In her flashback, Leina remembered herself, when she was young, standing up to her father.

"I can do it!" She said. "I'm strong father, you'll see and then mother will…" She paused as she saw her father's expression.

**(Flashback ended)**

Leina woke up from her flashback; looking at her palm, feeling guilty about herself.

"I'm still weak…" She thought. "If Risty and Seishin didn't show up, I would have been…" Leina remembered the same words Risty said to her.

_"It was foolish to challenge her without realizing your strength. You should be more careful… If you want to live…"_

"How did Seika save me from Melona?" She began wondering about her recent battle. "Is there some kind of weakness? What should I do?" Leina sat with her face in her knees, pondering.

**(Now playing Turn the Tables)**

Meanwhile, Seishin and Risty stood on top of one of the buildings watching over the capital. She smirked as she readied her Morningstar and Seishin with his zanpaktou.

"Ready to begin, Seishin?" She looked at Seishin with a smile.

"Let's go, Robin Hood." Seishin replied as he summoned his Hollow mask and followed Risty.

The two silently leaped over several roofs until they got to a part of the castle where the Vance family stashed their gold and valuables. The two got in and separately did their searches Risty began collecting gold and Seishin began looking around. Risty found a suit of armor that would be perfect for Leina; she called Seishin afterwards.

"Seishin, I found something." Seishin heard Risty's voice and went to follow her. As he saw the armor, he sensed the same aura as Leina.

"That armor is perfect!" Seishin opened the case and took the armor out and put it in a bag. "Good eye, Risty."He hugged her immediately without thinking. Seishin blushed behind his mask and released himself from the hug.

"Sorry…" He said.

"You're pretty cute for a warrior, Seishin…" Risty said with a smirk. "I like you… and I'm sure Leina likes you too."

"R-Really?" Seishin blushed and instead of Risty replying to his answer, she removed the mask slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Really." She replied. "Now help me with this stuff."

"Right." Seishin smiled as he assisted Risty with gathering up the gold.

_"Hmmm, someone has a crush on you..." _Seishin's inner hollow taunted.

_"Gah dangit, hollow! At a time like this!" _Seishin replied while showing his usual scowl and tick mark on his head.

Back at the castle halls, Elina and her guards were heading back to the Cell Room to check on the two prisioners. When she opened the door she was shocked to see that found out Seishin and Risty escaped.

"Those dogs! They broke out!" She said angrily. "Tear them apart! Seal off all passages, now!"

"Yes, milady." One of the guards replied and sounded the alarm.

"I'm gonna make them suffer. I'll see to that, starting with that dog who insulted me!" Elina snarled as she ran the other direction. "I I'm coming for you, Samayou!"

Meanwhile, Seishin and Risty were gathering the remaining gold and jewels and stash them into a few bags. Suddenly the two heard the alarm blaring all around the capital.

"Heh, looks like they found out!" Risty said

"Oh, well." Seishin shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get to Leina before any of her sisters get to her first."

Seishin and Risty got their... well Risty's things and immediately left for Leina. arriving to where Leina's located. When they arrived tapped the glass to get Leina's attention; she turned to see Seishin and Risty as she opened the window.

**(Song ends)**

"Risty, what are you doing here?" Leina asked while whispering until she saw Seishin. "Umm, who is this?"

"This is Seishin Samayou." Risty replied. "Seishin was transported here due to the medallion he wore which turned him into a girl."

"Really?" Leina asked. "Then show me."

"Seishin show her." Risty asked.

"Ok..." Seishin donned the medallion and began glowing brightly. After a few seconds, both Risty and Leina saw the red haired warrior as a female.

"Whoa..." Leina gasped while she watched Seishin remove the medallion turning him back to normal. When she saw Seishin, she began to blush a light red at his good looks..

"Now do you believe me now?" Seishin asked.

"I already seen my sister's sword in action many times before, I've just seen you in action and I had almost died by a slime girl... So yeah, I believe you" Leina said.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps and a door knock; Leina made Seishin hide under her bed, Risty behind the sealed curtain and the three bags in her closet. As the door opens, Claudette walks in.

"Claudette. What brings you to my room?" Leina asked.

"Two thieves broke out and are hiding in the castle." She reported. "I'm here to watch you under the Count's order.

"I haven't seen any thieves around here, so there no need for you to watch me." Leina replied. "Aren't you worried for the Count's safety over mine?"

"He, in fact is the reason I have to guard you here." Claudette said.

"Father ordered you to do this?" Leina wondered.

Claudette nodded from what Leina asked as she looked at the curtain. Then they heard some footsteps; Claudette turned to see Elina arriving to Leina's room.

"Leina, are you alright?" Elina cried as she arrived beside Claudette. "Claudette, I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"I'm here in order of the Count, but it seems we're at a stalemate." She replied as she walked off. "We'll be back, Leina."

_"That was close..." _Risty thought.

"_Claudette's pretty smart for a swordswoman, I have a bad feeling though." _Seishin thought.

"All that matters is that you're safe, now." Elina said. "But you are not allowed to leave your chanber." Elina then closed the doors.

"_Claudette was too imposing. I couldn't move from that" _Leina thought as she closed her eyes. Then she opened the curtain up to let Risty in and then she looked at her bed. "Coast is clear, Seishin.

"Ok." Seishin replied as he got out while she took the bags out her closet..

"What's in the bag, Seishin?" Leina wondered.

"Your ticket out of here…" Seishin took out the breastplate and armor.

Leina took a closer look at the suit of armor and noticed something familiar about it.

"If you want to face that monster, Melona, you're gonna need some armor." Risty said.

"This looks like a family heirloom." She wondered. "So you are a thief.

"I told you, I'm the Benevolent Bandit of The Wild." Risty replied. "Besides, Seishin took it."

"Seishin, is that true?" Leina asked him.

"Yes, but there is a reason I did it…" Seishin replied. "Ever since I met you, I felt an aura that's pretty pure; something that's rare in my tastes; and when Risty found the armor, I felt the same aura you have. It felt like it was calling you."

"Really?" Leina looked at the armor again with wondering. "Do you think so?"

"If I'm right, your mother's the same one who has that ambition to take on the world." He continued. "That must be where the aura originated."

"Mom…" Leina began remembering the times she had with her mother before she passed; then remembered what Seishin said earlier. Afterwards, she looked at Seishin and Risty with a determined look. "Ok, I'll wear it."

"Excellent." Seishin smiled with determination. Risty smirked and nodded.

"Leina, Seishin, I'm gonna head on and nab some more gold. I'll meet you two afterwards." Risty jumped on the roof below Leina's room.

"Be careful Risty." Seishin nodded to her. Risty smirked and gave them a thumbs up as she left while carrying the bag.

"Seishin…" Leina called him, getting his attention. "I'm gonna need you to go with Risty. I'll hold my ground for now."

"Yes, ma'am. Just be safe." Seishin nodded as he jumped out through the window and used flashstep to get to Risty. Meanwhile, Risty arrived to the docks after adding a little bit more gold. Then she saw Seishin behind her.

"Seishin what are you doing here?" Risty asked him; astonished that he arrived.

"Helping you get out of here." Seishin replied.

"Hmmm… I'm starting to like you a little more, Seishin." Risty replied as she smirked and allowed him to help her get out. Just as they was going to take one of the boats, Claudette arrived to stop them.

"So… you've escaped…" Claudette said as she readied herself. "Those who try to escape will be crushed." She then saw Seishin without his mask. "So, this is your true face. You are rather handsome for a thief's assistant."

"Thanks for the complement, but I'm no thief and I never was one." Seishin replied. "Also Risty's no thief; she's the Benevolent Bandit of The Wild. I can't let you nor anyone else stop us from getting out of here and I am about to show you what I can do. Erupt… Reddonouva!"

Seishin drew his zanpaktou out as it was enveloped in a tornado of flames; as it was extinguished, his zanpaktou was shown as a largely curved, flame-colored khyber blade with a dragon's mark on it.

"So that's your sword's true form, huh?" Risty asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Seishin replied. "This is Reddonouva's true form; a dragon whose flames can't be extinguished nor stopped."

"I am rather impressed by that trick, but something like that will never stop me." Claudette's sword began charging electricity.

"We'll see about that, Thundercloud General." Seishin readied himself for battle until Risty stopped him.

"Seishin, go to Leina." She said. "I'll deal with Claudette."

"What about you, Risty?" Seishin asked.

"Right now, Leina needs your help." Risty looked at him; then she made a wide grin. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll leave this to you." Seishin immediately began running for the door.

"I won't let you escape!" Claudette immediately sent a charge of lightning towards him. Seishin noticed the lightning and countered it using his Sen Taiyou. The two attacks clashed creating an explosion. As the smoke clears, Seishin was gone. "Damn that swordsman…"

"You should worry about me, Claudette!" Risty charged towards Claudette. Claudette began charging her sword as she glared at Risty. "To the Victor goes the spoils... Heh, this is going to be One Hell of a Fight!"

**(Battle begins – Playing New Divide by Linkin Park)**

Risty and Claudette began their fight as their clash was heard by Seishin who's heading back to Leina's room and Elina who was rushing to where Claudette's at, until she spotted a familiar figure with red hair wearing a black battle kimono as he was rushing towards Leina.

"Hang on, Leina! I'm coming!" Seishin cried until he encountered a familiar face.

"I found you, Samayou." Elina said until she took a closer look at the red haired shinigami. "Weren't you a girl?"

_"Ah geez..." _Seishin thought when he sighed. _"Of all people it had to be the Cat Girl with the bi-polar personality."_

"Yes, I was..." Seishin replied. "This medallion turned me into a girl when I wear it. This is who I truely am without it. My real name is Seishin Samayou.

"I don't care what you are. All that matters is that I found you and now I will reap my revenge for what you did to me earlier!" Elina exclaimed as she readied her weapon.

"Seriously, Elina..." Seishin gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Look cat lady, I don't have no time to cosplay with you. I have to go save your sister."

"I won't let you get anywhere near my sister!" exclaimed Elina as she charges towards Seishin as she makes a downward slash with her staff. Seishin immediately blocked it; suddenly she tries to use her iron claws to scratch his face, but he managed to push her away, inches before Elina turned his face into a scratching post. He then kicked her away and attempted to make a quick dash, but Elina immediately blocked his escape.

_"Damn it, she's persistent." _Seishin thought while he held his ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy taking you down." Elina said while showing her wry smirk.

"Ah great..." Seishin sighed. "This is gonna take a while..."

The two resumed their fight, unaware; on Elina's point of view, a pink blob was heading up to Leina's room. At the same time, Leina donned on her armor and cut off her long hair. She kept two bangs of hair on her sides and braided them.

"_To the strongest, go the spoils…" _Leina thought as she got her armor on. _"Mother, wish me luck on my new quest as a noble warrior…" _ Leina thought while looking at her reflection on the mirror. Then she heard someone at the window; she turned and saw Melona.

"Where you're going, Leina…?" She asked. "Don't leave me behind…, please?" With a sadistic grin, she eyes glowed when used her power to blow her and her room up. Seishin, whose a few feet away, sensed her presence.

"Damn… Melona again." He said to himself. "Hang on, Leina! I'm coming!" Seishin tried to jump but Elina managed to catch him by snaring his leg with a wire from her staff. He then slammed him down to the ground.

"I won't let any dogs like you get anywhere near my sister." Elina barked at him. "Leina is mine, understand?!"

Seishin didn't answer while he remained on the ground. still gripping on to his zanpaktou. Elina smirked down at him until he slowly got up. Her smirk slowly faded away as the young shinigami slowly rises back up and to her ears, he made a soft chuckle which then grew to a loud laugh.

"You're really something, aren't you cat girl..." Seishin said. "You, your oldest sister and even your dad are still blind to the truth."

"Don't you dare act like you know us!" Elina used her wire attachment again to ensnare Seishin's right arm. Seishin gripped the wire and immediately pulled her towards him and then elbowed her in the stomach, making her fall on her knees while holding onto her stomach.

"Open your damn eyes!" Seishin barked. "You and your family are forcing Leina to take a role she never want to take. Leina already has her mind set on traveling the world. I didn't make her, neither did Risty. Leina did this on her own free will. Now if you excuse me, I have a future warrior that needs saving."

As Seishin turned around and began walking away, Elina gets back up along with picking up her weapon. She then charged towards.

"She WILL be the next countess!" Elina cried. "I won't allow dogs like you to stop her from reaching her dream!" Elina charged towards Seishin with her staff at hand; intending to impale him. Seishin growled and by swinging his zanpaktou upward, the force of his swing sent Elina towards a wall. The impact not only caused her weapon to be shattered, but the left side of her metal bikini top and her claw gauntlet were broken apart.

_"What was that..." _Elina thought. _"That attack almost killed me."_

She slowly raised her head up to Seishin who retracted his zanpaktou back into his sheath. Seishin sighed and turned away slightly to see several explosions from where Leina's at. He turned back to Elina.

_"Is he really that strong?" _She continued.

"Elina, if you truely love your sister then you and Claudette should let her make her own dream, not the one you're forcing her." Seishin replied as she remembered what Seishin as Seika said to her.

**...**

"Leina's in a level that you can never reach. No matter how hard you try or how helpful you can be with her, you can never understand the ambition Leina possesses. She already found her own path, not one that was forged by you, Claudette, nor your father…"

**...**

"Leina is like your late mother; strong and full of ambition. I can feel it in her spirit." Seishin continued. "I'm going to help your sister, so she'll begin where her mother had started. Until then, you rest until your squad comes to help you up. Until we meet again, cat girl."

"D-Damn... you..." Elina muttered as she watched Seishin turned to Leina direction and left using Shunpo. It wasn't long when some of the guards helped Elina back to her feet.

**(Song ends and another begins: FLAGS by T.M. Revolution)**

Leina survived the blast as she got back up, but when she did, she saw Melona standing before her. She gripped her sword and held her ground, as she anticipated Melona's next array of attacks.

"Like I said… No one has ever called me a monster and live to tell about it." She said while walking towards her. "I'm here to kill you and that masked man for calling me that… Exactly like I said!"

As she revealed her breasts to Leina, ready to fire her acidic breast milk at her, Seishin's voice was heard from the two girls.

"Not while I'm here, you wicked monster!" Leina and Melona looked up and saw Seishin high in the sky, diving towards Melona and readying his attack.

"Seishin!" Leina was happy to see he's ok.

"Sen…" Seishin spun around as he summoned his hollow mask while charging his attack. "Sanzu!" He called out the name of his attack as he swung his sword releasing a condensed beam that's just as hot as the sun towards the protean monster.

The attack struck her as a small part of the building was dissolved from the attack. Seishin landed beside her.

"Seishin, how did you do that?" Leina was astonished from his attack that hit Melona.

"There's no time…" Seishin replied. "My attack did hit her, but she'll come back to get us. Let's go!" Seishin and Leina moved from building to building until they arrived to a two story house. When they got there, Melona emerged.

"At last I get to face you again, masked swordsman…" Melona said with a cheerful manner. "Wait, weren't you a girl before

"It's complicated, but this isn't the time or the place to explain." He replied. "But... on the bright side, I'm gonna enjoy taking you down, ya monstrous freak of nature!"

Seishin prepared himself until Leina saw the holes made by her acid on the roof. She smirked as she got an idea to take Melona down.

"Seishin… hold your fire." Leina said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you know any spells that can blind someone?" Leina asked.

"I have something in that catagory..." Seishin replied. "Why?

"I have an idea, just follow my lead." She replied as she looked at the ground. Seishin turned and saw what she meant and followed her lead.

Meanwhile Risty and Claudette exchanged blows around the rubble filled grounds. Just as one last clash was made, the roof above them collapsed. Risty took the opportunity to flee while she has the chance.

"Get back here, thief!" Claudette yelled.

"Not a chance, Thundercloud General." Risty said with a smirk as she left with a bit of gold left.

Back on the roof, Leina and Seishin began strategizing how to beat her. Melona continue to laugh happily at them.

"_Five more steps…" _Seishin and Leina thought together as they counted the number of steps Melona's making. "_Four, three, two…"_

"Monster!" Leina cried. "We got places to go after we deal with you!"

"Did you just call me a monster again?" Melona asked as she stopped.

"So what if she called you a monster…" Seishin replied. "You ARE a monster, Melona!"

Melona growled at them.

"That's it! For that, you shall suffer!" Melona took one final step. Leina immediately turned to Seishin.

"Seishin, now!" Cried Leina.

"Bakudo #21: Sekienton!" Seishin placed his palms of his hand on the ground and red smoke came out as it enveloped the area. Seishin then placed his hand on Leina's back and transfered a small drop of his reiatsu in her, allowing her to sense where Melona is at. The two threw their swords at the weakened spot on the roof, seconds after the swords hit the weak spot as it caused Melona to trip back, spilling her acid.

"Seishin, I got this!" Leina charged at Melona and trapped her in a bear-hug, mashing her body with Melona's; preventing her from releasing more of her acid.

"What! You tricked me!" Melona said as she and Leina fell after being trapped in the bear-hug. Melona felt her breasts swelling up.

"You won't know what happened unless you try!" Leina said as she held on to her tightly.

"It hurts!" Melona said as she felt her breasts swell up to its extent, signaling her to explode. "I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Leina!" Seishin charged towards Leina as Melona was on the verge of exploding. But instead of Leina being caught in the blast, Seishin appeared an inch above her, grabbed her by the waist, and they both escaped the explosion in a sudden burst of speed. Risty, who was sitting on the edge of the castle walls, saw the whole thing.

"Nicely done, Seishin and Leina." She said with a smirk.

**(Song ends)**

The next day came and the two of them were on the lake side of the castle, unconscious. Leina was the first to get up and when she did, she saw Risty sitting on a small crate watching the two of them.

"I see you're awake." Risty said to Leina.

"Yeah." Leina replied. "What happened, though? Everything happened so fast."

"You won the battle, but Seishin saved you." Risty replied as Seishin sat up. Leina turned to see Seishin getting up halfway. He looked at them and chuckled a bit.

"Seishin…" Leina called him as she helped him up all the way. "How did you save me? I was almost caught in that explosion just then."

"I had to resort to using Sonído." Seishin replied. "It's similar to my usual flash steps, but Sonído's a little faster. I still need a lot of training to perfect it, but i was lucky to help get you out in that last second."

"Thanks for saving me back there. Looks like I owe you for saving me yet again." Leina smiled as she gave him a hug and a small peck on his cheek. He suddenly blushed a dark red as he felt Leina's kiss.

_"First it's Risty and now, Leina..." _Seishin thought. _"W-Wow...!"_

"Are you ok, Seishin?" Leina asked him. "Your face is turning red."

"I-It's nothing." Seishin replied while chuckling sheepishly. "Seeing you alive is more than enough, Leina. Since you guys are going on a journey, I would like to accompany you on your travels."

"Well, Seishin…" Risty replied. "After helping us many times in one day, we wouldn't mind you coming. We would need a male bodyguard to keep us safe."

"Oh, and Risty... I figured the three of us might need some traveling money, so..." Seishin took out a scroll and placed it on the ground. As he opened it has some writing that neither Risty nor Leina can understand. As he placed his palms out in front of the scroll's Transmigration Circle and using his reiatsu, the scroll began to glow blue and materialized three large bags filled with gold coins and jewelry.

"H-How were you able to get that much?" Risty asked while Leina gasped.

"While we rushed to gather things before we went to get Leina, I used this scroll and transfered them into it using my spirit energy." Seishin explained. "I figured it would come in handy."

"Seishin, this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..." Risty said as she wrapped his head around her left arm and winked at him, making Seishin blush a dark red. Leina chuckled at the sight.

"Come on girls, you're making me blush so much." Seishin said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Nanael, who had landed on a cliff; just off the side of the Capital, was slightly furious at the fact that she didn't judge any of the fights that night.

"Aw, why does this ALWAYS happen to me?!" Nanael yelled echoing the area around her.

* * *

**_Thanks again for reading Chapter 3. Feel free to give me some ideas to start Chapter 4. Leave me some good comments and i'll be back with the next chapter._**


End file.
